Linha Reta
by Back Side
Summary: Você não está sozinho. Você sabe que segurarei sua mão quando ficar frio e parecer o fim.


**Linha Reta**

" Você não está sozinho  
>Juntos nós agüentaremos<br>Eu estarei ao seu lado  
>Você sabe que segurarei sua mão<br>Quando ficar frio  
>E parecer o fim<br>Escute-me quando digo, quando digo  
>Que acredito que nada mudará, <span>nada mudará o destino <span>  
>O que quer que seja, nós resolveremos perfeitamente "<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tudo estava confuso. Eu conseguia ouvir três coisas: a sirene da ambulância, meu coração e a respiração dele. Esse último eu não conseguia ouvir direito, tinha que me concentrar para ouvir a única coisa que mostrava que ele estava vivo. A ambulância chegou ao hospital e o encaminhou para a sala de emergência, não me deixaram entrar com ele.<em>

_Fiquei na sala de espera, visualizei o relógio e fiquei contemplando o tempo. Meu corpo pesava, já não era jovem, a velhice já havia chegado há muito tempo, e ainda assim eu não havia me acostumado. Alguém me chamava há algum tempo, quando me virei vi a mim só que mais jovem, senti as mãos jovens em meu ombro apertando levemente, em sinal de consolo._

_- Como você esta, mãe? – disse a jovem. Eu sorri. _

_Tudo em shigume era belo, a cor dos cabelos e os traços físicos eram iguais aos meus, somente os olhos e a rebeldia dos cabelos pertenciam ao pai._

_- Eu estou bem, daqui a pouco irei me acostumar a vir pra cá, a secretária já sabe o meu nome, acredita? – O rosto de shigume ficou diferente, mais triste._

_- Sakura, não precisa fazer piada agora. Já é o terceiro ataque do papai esse mês, eu não sei o que pode acontecer... Eu tenho medo por vocês, mãe._

_- Se preocupe com você primeiro minha filha, nós vamos ficar bem._

_- Eu sei, eu só não imagino você sem ele. – Não consegui responder, apenas a olhei._

_- Eu amo muito você, garota – Shigume nada disse, apenas sorriu e me abraçou._

_- Eu também amo muito a senhora, e o papai também. Vai dar tudo certo, nós vamos superar isso juntos!  
><em>

_Ficamos ali sentadas na sala de espera de mãos dadas. Shigume já tinha 35 anos, o tempo passara muito rápido. __O médico retornou e disse que a situação de Sasuke era estável e que ele já podia receber visitas. Shigume e eu entramos no quarto, Sasuke estava consciente, nossa filha foi ao encontro dele, choramingou um pouco em seus braços, depois de um tempo, ela deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e nos deixou para ficarmos a sós._

_Eu caminhei até a cama de hospital e me deitei ao seu lado, nenhum de nós falou; eu fiquei admirando ele por um momento, ele podia ser mais velho que eu, mas a beleza continuava intacta, todos os seus traços fortes e jovens estavam ali, olhei seus olhos e me deixei perder dentro deles. Eu sabia que ele estava relembrando o mesmo que eu, o filme da nossa vida passava por nossas mentes, todas as tristezas, as brigas, os momentos de solidão, que eram consumidos logo em seguida pelos momentos de felicidade e amor, que eram muito mais fortes e mais presentes. Eu acariciei seu rosto, e deixei que ele mexesse em meu cabelo._

_- Depois de tanto tempo, e você continua com o mesmo cheiro de flores. Eu sempre amei esse cheiro - Eu forcei um sorriso para o comentário._

_- Nossa filha está crescendo rápido, já é uma mulher. Você lembra quando ela nasceu?  
><em>

_Sasuke nunca foi um homem de muitas palavras, mas eu sabia que ele nunca tinha sido tão feliz como naquele dia._

_- Só lembro de ter as pessoas que eu mais amava em meus braços – As palavras dele ficaram pairando no ar por um momento. A vontade de vontade de chorar veio, eu deixei que ela me tomasse e depois me livrei dela, sem derramar uma lágrima._

_- Você me deu um susto hoje, sabia? – Minha voz era quase um sussurro e a dele não estava diferente.  
>- Eu sei, me desculpe. Você não precisa ficar aqui, vá pra casa descansar.<em>

_Antes de responder, eu parei para observar melhor o quarto, já havia claridade entrando nele, já era de manhã. Havia uma máquina de batimentos cardíacos ao lado da cama, ela mostrava batimentos fracos, porém constantes, e na parede acima da máquina havia um relógio, o quarto era pequeno e mesmo assim confortável. __Eu olhei para os olhos dele novamente, e percebi o que viria.  
><em>

_- Eu pensei que fosse ficar sem você desta vez – Ele não respondeu, apenas me olhou._

_- Sakura, meu amor, um dia, que não esta muito longe...  
>- Não existe esse dia! – Eu o interrompi. Nenhum<em>_ de nós poderia viver sem o outro.  
>- Eu acredito no nosso amor, e sei que ele não deixará que eu fique aqui sem você. – Ele sorriu.<br>- Eu sempre vou estar onde você estiver. Eu amo você. – Ele sussurrou._

_Eu segurei a mão dele e ele retribui, eu o vi fechar os olhos e ficar com o rosto tranqüilo, era a última vez que eu o veria daquele jeito. Desviei meus olhos para a janela, contemplei o sol, cenário de tantos momentos da minha vida. Voltei a olhar para o sasuke, e fechei meus olhos também._

_- Eu também amo você. – sussurrei. _

_Tudo ficou escuro e depois calmo e claro, eu o sentia em mim e sei que ele me sentia nele, nada mais importava, nós iríamos ficar juntos, era o nosso destino. Dava para ouvir a máquina que acompanhava os batimentos cardíacos mudando de som, ela estaria mostrando uma linha reta agora, sinal de que já não precisava acompanhar nenhum coração. O som vinha de longe, e não durou muito tempo, nós seguiríamos para algo desconhecido, juntos, para sempre._

* * *

><p><strong>Originalmente postado em 25.02.2010<strong>

Foi minha primeira fic e merecia alguns ajustes (:


End file.
